


O Canada - Part 2

by Billsanddavid



Series: O Canada [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	O Canada - Part 2

Missed Part One?

Billie had enjoyed a quiet night in front of the fire. She had visited the restaurant briefly and ordered a takeaway dinner which she ate in her room whilst watching some awful Canadian soap opera, that she definitely wouldn’t admit to being interested in.

It was quite late, well past midnight, when Billie decided it was probably time to get some sleep. She moved off the couch and cleaned up the takeaway containers from the coffee table. As she walked in to the kitchen she noticed a sign on the wall that read ‘All rubbish to be disposed of via the rubbish chutes located in the halls’.

Billie looked down at her pajamas. Laurence had bought them for her last summer when she had to go away and she had taken them on all of her trips ever since, they were quite possibly the shortest pair of shorts and the smallest top she had ever worn but they reminded her of home so she couldn’t not wear them. She figured she wouldn’t run into anyone in the halls this late at night, so she gathered up the containers and walked out into the hall closing the door behind her.

———

David shook the hands of the committee members who had organised the gala event.

'Thank you very much for having me tonight' he smiled 'it was a lovely evening but I best be going, it is getting quite late'.

A man in a dark suit nodded happily ‘yes of course, thank you for attending. It was our honour’.

David grabbed his coat from the cupboard at the door, pulled it on and exited the function room. It was late and he was looking forward to some much deserved rest. He’d had a busy few days filming Broadchurch, on top of all the promotional work they had been doing.

———

After a few minutes of searching Billie had found the rubbish chute. She disposed of the takeaway containers and headed back to her room.

Billie paused at the door and frowned when she realised she had forgotten to bring her room key. She sighed and twisted the door knob. Locked.

'Oh my god, what an idiot' Billie mumbled turning around pressing her back in to the door. She glanced down at her watch, 1.15am. She slid down the door to the floor, pulling her knees into her chest and rested her forehead against them. She sighed again.

———

David stepped into the lift and pressed the button for his floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, no messages. He had spoken to Georgia and the kids earlier in the day so he wasn’t surprised. David noticed the time, 1.15am. How’d it get so late, he thought.

The lift arrived at his floor and he exited to the left. On his way to his room he noticed a woman sitting on the floor, outside a room. Her head resting on tucked up knees. He approached her slowly.

'Excuse me, are you alright?' He asked.

———

Billie had her eyes closed, her head still resting on her knees. She had been sitting on the floor for what felt like hours, even though she knew it was only minutes, when she heard a voice ask her if she was alright. A voice she recognised, surely it couldn’t be. Could it?

———

David stood back slightly from the woman. He wasn’t sure whether he should have approached her at all, but he’d feel awful if he didn’t at least ask if she was okay.

He looked over her quickly. She seemed suitably under dressed considering it was winter in Canada. Was this her room? Had she been kicked out or locked out? Was she hurt? Was she drunk? 

———

Billie looked up slowly. She noticed the stubble on his face before she saw anything else. She always loved him with a little bit of scruff.

'Fancy seeing you here' she smiled tongue between her teeth.

———

'Piper?' He gasped. 'What the fuck - what, what are you doing here?'

'Well, I'm here-' she started.

'Wait, why are you on the floor?'.

She laughed, shaking her head. ‘Locked myself out’.

He grinned and held out his hand to help her up. Billie reached out for his hand and he pulled her up wrapping her into a hug. When they broke free she promptly began smoothing out her pajamas trying to cover herself up as much as possible. Why didn’t I put on the fucking dressing gown, she thought cursing herself.

'I'm just down the hall. I've got a suite, why don't you sleep in the spare room tonight and first thing tomorrow I can call for someone to let you in to your room' David suggested.

'Really, are you sure?'

'Of course, no trouble at all. Can't leave you out here in the halls in those tiny shorts anyway. God knows what'd happen to you' he laughed.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed that he had obviously noticed her poor attempt at trying to cover herself up.

'Come on' He said gesturing towards the direction of his room. They walked down the hall together, her slightly behind him.

'He we are' he said opening the door for her to enter. She walked in ahead of him. He gulped as he noticed her bottom peeking out from the what were possibly the shortest shorts he had ever seen.

Continued in Part 3…


End file.
